Sylars Hunger
by The Codemeister
Summary: This One-Shot takes places immediately after Voldemort kills Charity Burbage in the first chapter of Book 7, What would Happen if Sylar somehow showed up and all hell broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

So you know the drill I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books, nor do I own anything related to Heroes. I simply own the plot of this one shot scenario. What would happen if the ultimate heroes villain Sylar crashed the death eaters party at the beginning of book 7 in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.I hope you enjoy, and you are kind enough to review this One Shot.

"Avada Kedavra"

There was a flash of green light that temporarily blinded Voldemorts death eaters sitting around the table. A loud crash echoed through Malfoy Manor, as the limp body of Charity Burbage crashed down in the middle of the table.

"Nagini, dinner is now served" came a high pitched voice, followed by an evil laugh from the dark Lord known as Voldemort.

Several death eaters cringed in fear as Nagini slithered her way onto the table, swallowing Professor Burbage whole.

"Now that annoyance is properly taken care of we may begin the meeting" sneered Voldemort.

A sudden small popping noise was followed by a shaky high pitched voice belonging to one of Lucius Malfoy's house elves.

"M...M.....M...M...Master Malfoy sir, I is being very sorry to interrupt master and his...present company, but there has been a disturbance in the front gate wards master" the house elf named Dooky stuttered.

Lucius kicked out at the poor elf before commanding him to inform the death eaters guarding the entranceways.

Without warning the two large ebony doors leading into the malfoy dining hall burst off their hinges towards the group.

Several death eaters ducked as the doors crashed into the table.

Almost immediately ten different wands were pointed towards the doorway.

"Lucius, take Draco and see dares interrupt our meeting," snarled Voldemort who hated to be interrupted, by anyone.

"But master, I do not have a wand!" cried Lucius.

"No, but Draco does, perhaps he can protect you" Voldemort laughed.

Lucious and Draco stared forward past the smiling Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well this is cozy isn't it!" came a new voice that surprised everyone in the room, Voldemort included, who recovered quickly as all the wands in the room except his flew out of their grasps towards the new speaker.

"Who are you?" demanded Voldemort.

"My name.....is Sylar, and you all have something I want. This is usually the part where people start screaming." Slyar smiled widely at the astonished death eaters.

The laughter that followed from Voldemort, Bellatrix and Lucious was cut short as the man called Sylar raised his left land hand slightly, flicking his wrist to the right, causing the goblin made knives littering the table rise and fly directly at the closest death eater Yaxley. Yaxley's body flew backwards colliding against the nearest wall; the knives piercing his body, effectively holding him in place. The death eaters and Voldemort stared at Yaxley's unmoving form, then back at the strange man who had just killed him. Voldemorts eyes narrowed and then widened in surprise as deep blue orbs of electric current formed in the stranger's hands. Voldemort raised his wand but was caught by a surge of electricity striking Voldemorts wand burning both it and his hand to dust.

Dolohov the nearest one to Sylar attempted to rush the man only to be stopped by an invisible force. With another wrist flick Dolhov was sent flying out the third story window to his death. Upon watching Dolhov fall, the death eaters scattered, a few more shots of lighting and a few fireballs cast at their retreating backs managed to catch their robes ablaze.

All that was left in the room now were Voldemort, Bellatrix, Severus, Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Indeed you are powerful as you have just shown us Sylar; I wonder what else you can do!" Voldemort said calmly attempting to distract the man from Nagini who was close to striking Slyar from behind.

"If you are trying to distract me, and hope to use your pathetic pet reptile to kill me, I suggest you think otherwise!" Syalr said his voice dripping with a somewhat bored tone.

"I wouldn't dare of course!" lied Voldemort who attempted to use occulemcy on Sylar but was unable to get anything from him, obviously Sylar must have occulency training as well.

Sylar smiled at Voldemort sensing the lie, that particular power he had obtained from Sue Landers. Slyar then disappeared in front of them. Nagini being a snake however had greater senses than the wizards, lunged for Sylar but her attack stopped in midair, and was redirected towards Lucius and Draco who had begun to edge towards the nearest exit.

"Run, Draco. Go find your mother, make sure the two of you get to safety," Yelled Lucius as Nagini wrapped her body around him.

Draco did not need to be told twice, and he ran.

Lucius began to struggle against Nagini; he produced a small silver knife and stabbed the snake through its brain, but not before Nagini had bitten him releasing her poison into his body.

Voldemort was livid, he had just lost many of his followers, he knew the ones who had not died would never return for fear of certain death at his hand or Sylars'. Voldemort glanced around the room and shrieked at the invisible menace.

"Where are you? You coward stand and fight me like a man!"

"Master!" Bellatrix called out, terror laced her voice.

"Help me!" she called out to him.

"What!" snarled Voldemort, turning to face his most loyal follower.

Voldemort just stared in horror at Bellatrix, who had just fallen to her knees; a thin red line appeared across her forehead suddenly. Bella let out a very loud scream as Sylar began to slice open her skull from behind.

Bellatrix tried to speak but no words came out.

"Run!" she mouthed to Voldemort, and for once in his life Voldemort ran in fear of this vastly powerful man.

Reappearing Sylar smiled as he heard a small groan from one of the black cloaked figures. Slyar let bellatrix cold body fall to the floor, as he advanced on the man with long black greasy hair and black eyes.

"And what is your name?" Sylar asked Severus.

Sylar leaned in closer so he could hear the dead man's final words, although he could've heard them just as clearly if he had been five stories up, thanks to Dale Smithers superb hearing ability.

"Severus Tobias Snape" he croaked out painfully.

"Well Mr. Snape today is your lucky day," replied Sylar.

A blinding pain in his brain caused Severus to scream out for Lily. The last thing he saw was Sylar leaning over him, drawing his index finger horizontally inches above his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know that this was supposed to only be a one shot, but I was asked by WindowChild to continue this story, so here is the second chapter, dedicated to WindowChild. I do not own anything related to Heroes, or Harry Potter, they belong to Tim Kring, and JKR._

_Also I try my best with using spell and grammar checks, but it may not be sbsultely free of errors, so I apologize in advance. _

It was the day of Bill, and Fleurs' wedding as Harry and Ron descended down the burrows staircase. As they slowly entered the kitchen they noticed that nearly every one of the Weasleys minus Percy were either seated or standing around Hermione who was staring blankly at the morning Daily Prophet. Several of the Order of the Phoenix members were speaking in low, hushed tones.

"What could this possibly mean Alastor?" asked Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

"You mean who could be twisted enough to do something that horrible to a person as horrible as Lestrange!" mumbled Tonks softly

"We should throw them a party as well!" called Fred from the kitchen table.

"Fred!" Molly chastised angrily as she flipped several pieces of bacon and some eggs cooking in a pan once she noticed her son and Harry enter the room.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George, honestly you call yourselves our mother!" snickered Fred.

"Oh, sorry George!" Molly said winking at Harry who always managed to smile at the twins antics

"Only kidding, I am Fred!"

Molly frowned at Fred before turning to hand Ron, and Harry a plate full of food.

"What's going on mum?" asked Ron who began to stuff a fork filled with bacon and eggs into his mouth, harry quietly took a sip of milk from the glass in front of him.

Alastor grunted ignoring the cold stare Molly was giving him, some vigilante, or group delivered some well deserved justice to some Death eater scum, six of You Know Who's followers dead."

Moody took the copy of the Prophet from Hermione, passing it to Harry.

Harry stared at the front page of the paper; staring back at him was a photo of what must've been the Malfoy's dining room. The long wooden table had been split completely in half; a large ornate crystal chandelier lay scattered across the large room. Harry couldn't help but notice the white sheets of several bodies on the floor, he began to read.

_**Murder at Malfoy Manor**_

_Early this Morning, Ministry officials have confirmed the deaths of no more than six known _

_Death eaters under the command of You Know Who, within Malfoy Manor._

_The Magical Law Enforcement Squad believes this to be the work of a very powerful group of witches or wizards, outside of the British communities. Rufus Scrimegeor, current Minister for Magic has declined to comment on the situation, but sources have told us that he has been in contact with several other Ministers in other countries._

_At this time we can confirm the deaths off several high ranking Death eaters, such as Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Hogwarts Professor, Severus Snape._

_For more detailed information visit page five...._

"Wow" breathed Harry several minutes later, handing it back to Hermione.

"So who did really did this; the Order?" asked Harry looking from Moody to Kingsley.

"Wish we had Potter, but sadly no, although I don't think I've ever done something as decapitate anyone!"

"Do you think that whoever did this is on our side?" asked Harry, looking at the two senior Aurors.

Moody shrugged his shoulders.

"I certainly hope so Potter, cuz who ever can do that to a room full of scum like that, is definitely powerful" growled Moody.

"Well, if they can kill Voldemort, than that means I won't have too. Suits me just fine" Harry mumbled softly nodding his head in agreement with Moody's' opinion.

Six hours later

Bill Weasley stood on the alter surrounded by his brothers and father; together they stood waiting for Fleur Delacour to appear.

The Ministry in lieu of recent events had generously given the Weasley and Delacour family the highest security possible for the wedding. Aurors were stationed throughout the wedding and the perimeter of the Burrow.

Remus Lupin glanced at his watch for the fifth time in the past six minutes before nervously glancing down the aisle.

Tonks may be accident prone on occasion but, she is not tardy, it's not like her to be late thought Remus.

Getting out of his seat, Remus walked over to Moody to ask if he'd seen her.

Moody growled, as his magical eye swirled around trying to locate the pink bubble gum haired Auror was.

The wedding jingle began as Fleurs wedding party consisting of Hermione, Ginny, Gabrielle and a girl named Giselle cascaded down the aisle. Both Harry and Rons' jaws fell open to the sight of Ginny, and Hermione wearing tight fitting golden dresses.

Shortly after Fleur, began making her way down the red carpet towards her future husband. Everyone in attendance turned to watch her looking more angelic than ever before.

"That's odd!" muttered Moody, his magical eye focused on Fleur.

"What's so weird about someone like Fleur in a wedding dress? Whispered Remus, smiling brightly hoping to be discreet.

"There is something off about Miss Delacours magical aura, it's almost identical to Nymphadora's" said Alastor his eyes narrowing. "Cover my post Remus; I'm going to check the Delacour dressing room."

Ten minutes later both Bill and Fleur had said their wedding vows and the priest had just declared them man, and wife. Bill smiled happily as he began to lean in to kiss his new wife.

"Stupefy" shouted Alastor Moody from halfway down the aisle, his spell slammed into Gabrielle, sending her flying backwards about ten feet.

Angry cries of protest could be heard from Fleur, and the rest of the Delacour family.

"Alastor, what are you doing?" Remus shouted, moody shrugged him off advancing on the fallen form of Gabrielle.

Bill had his hands full attempting to restrain Fleur from attacking Moody.

"She's an imposter, Remus the real Gabrielle Delacour is lying dead upstairs in the bathroom tub, along with Nymphadora," growled Moody his wand still trained on Gabrielle, instantly several aurors had flanked him, and had their own wands out.

"No!" gasped Remus, turning away and running towards to burrow. Remus bolted up the staircase to the lavatory, yanking the door open wide.

Remus let out a very hollowed, agonized moan, as he took in young Gabrielle's body half sub merged in bloody water, and his beautiful wife slumped lifelessly against a wall, the top of her skull sawed off.

"Come now, Alastor you can't seriously believe that Gabrielle is an imposter," said Arthur calmly before pointing behind him at Gabrielle who was getting to her feet.

"Mon Cheri? Are you alright?" screamed Fleur.

Gabrielle smiled widely; her eyes darkened as the figure of Gabrielle melted away to reveal a tall man bearing a three o clock shadow, and wavy dark hair replaced her.

"Surprise!" said Sylar, smirking evilly.

Moody, and several Aurors instantly began throwing curses at the intruder.

Sylar raised a hand stopping the curses in mid air, before sending them flying back at the spell casters.

Bill and Charlie Weasley ran forward casting spells at man, who knocked them aside easily, fired several lighting shots at them as they both ducked out of the way.

"Fred, George make sure Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione get through the floo to Aunt Muriel's safely," shouted Arthur, joining his oldest sons and the aurors in the fight. The twins, the trio, and Ginny did as they were told; they were also joined by Luna and her father.

Several minutes later everyone had made it to safety, just Harry and Mr. Lovegood remained.

"Come now son you're up next" Xenophillius said nervously glancing at the door, as loud thuds and bright flashes of light were coming from the next room inside the burrow, it was obviously that the fight had moved indoors.

"Sir, I can help, I want to fight" Harry protested loudly.

"No, Harry. You have to leave now!" Remus said with authority from the bottom of the staircase.

Harry was about to protest a second time, when the door burst open. Moody's unconscious body flew across the room hitting the opposite wall; he fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Xeno ran forward to join the fight, but stopped before going through the doorway.

"Harry, do me a favour if I don't make it, take care of my Luna, she may not understand,"

Harry could only nod his head, he wasn't sure if he could've spoken without tearing up.

"Please Harry, you have to go now, I have already lost your mother, your father, Sirius, and now Tonks" pleaded Remus.

Harry nodded, and turned to toss some powder in the floo, the last thing he saw was Remus taking his wand out, destroy the remaining floo powder sitting on the mantle, and running through the door to fight the man who killed his wife.


End file.
